This invention relates to a disposable syringe for injecting fluids, and more particularly to a syringe having a device as a part there of which makes the syringe unserviceable once it has been used, and therefore assures that it is disposed of and not reused, and thus is specially designed to reduce the risk of transmission of infectious illness.
The syringe of this invention is in its general structure, fully equivalent to those presently in use; it shall be presented according to standards, in sterile packages, and, due to its special constitutive features compelling only a single use, it guarantees utilization, in any case, with the highest sanitation conditions.
In addition, this syringe has a production cost similar to that of conventional syringes, as it incorporates only one or two additional pieces, depending on the particular embodiment, which are easy to obtain.
Syringes are known that have built-in deposit, or deposits, containing products to apply though such syringes because of their structure, cost and operation, are completely different from the invention. Examples of such syringes are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,128, Australian Patent No. 16,859, Spanish Patent No. 531,282 and French Patent No. 2,298,340. However this syringe in order to be made unserviceable depends on voluntary action by the user.